When vehicles become disabled on a road or race track, they may be towed away to be repaired or discarded. A disabled vehicle that is repairable but severely damaged may be susceptible to further damage caused by towing it away, which may prevent conventional tow trucks from quickly and easily towing the disabled vehicle away. For example, a disabled vehicle may be damaged in a manner that towing it in a conventional way would also damage the underlying road surface by scraping it or leaking fluids from the disabled vehicle onto it. In some instances, a disabled vehicle may be so severely damaged that the vehicle cannot be towed with a front set and/or rear set of tires in contact with the underlying road surface or track. In these cases, the disabled vehicle is often lifted and loaded onto a flatbed truck to be moved off of the road or track. However, the process of lifting and loading a disabled vehicle onto a flatbed truck can be difficult and time consuming, causing further delays to other motorists attempting the use the road or racers continuing a race.